


Devil Says Hi

by killerpansexuwhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coda, Episode: s11e14 The Vessel, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerpansexuwhale/pseuds/killerpansexuwhale
Summary: Cas had said yes to Lucifer, and Sam needs medical attention.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Devil Says Hi

What was that noise? Water was gushing in the corridors of the submarine. The German bombs had made impact. A red blinking light was above their heads. The hull had been breached and water was being let in through the cracks.

Dean prayed with all his might. _Cas, can you hear me? The warding is off. The sub is about to go down,_ he thought frantically.

Suddenly, Cas popped into existence before him. Sans trenchcoat, he looked so much like Jimmy Novak that Dean's heart ached. The only difference was the powerful bone white glow coming from his eyes.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted. "Take my hand, now!" Dean leaped at him over the wet floor and held on.

All at once, the sounds of the sinking submarine were replaced by the soft buzz of the lights in the bunker's library.

"Do you have it?" Cas frantically asked him. "the hand of God? Dean?" Cas yelled. He was shaking all over.

"Cas. Hey, hey. It's okay." Dean said. They were back at the library. Dean took in his surroundings. Sam was lying on the floor, out cold.

"Sammy? What is going on, Cas?" Dean yelled, running to his prone brother. Cas was holding the hand of God, frowning.

Sam woke up. "Not Cas! Dean, that's -" and suddenly, Dean notices everything wrong with this vessel standing before him. The glare, the posture, the lack of trenchcoat.

"Oh great. Now I don't have to pretend anymore," Cas' voice had said. But those weren't Cas' words at all.

"Cas?" Dean called, panicked.

"Cas!" Lucifer yelled pitifully, with a mocking grimace. "It's empty!" Lucifer said, his hands clutching the hand of God. Lucifer with Cas' voice, with his chapped lips.

"Who knew the hand of God was a one-hitter?" Dean joked. He helped Sam up.

Lucifer raged. He marched up to Dean, his eyes gleaming red.

"Cas, you have to fight him. Kick him out," Sam said urgently.

"Cas is occupied. Season 5 of Orange is the New Black is particularly thrilling," Lucifer said, smiling.

"Cas, turn off the damn lesbian prison porn and expel him." Dean said. Sam's face was losing color.

"Cas was trying so hard to stop me, but Sammy here was just gagging for a little soul tickle." Lucifer explained, a rueful smile on his face. 

Dean set Sam down on an armchair. "Listen, Satan. You are going to get out of his skin before I cut you out," Dean said, his eyes gleaming. "Right now."

"I don't think so. You see, our buddy cas, angel of Thursday, will not let me go. You need me," Lucifer said, smiling.

"I don't care if Amara is eating half of the souls in America as we speak. Find another vessel," Dean said hotly. Sam was so pale. His eyes were glazed.

"Dean, we need Rowena," Sam started, but a bloody cough chased his words out of his mouth. Shit. They needed help.

 _Cas, man. I know you can hear me,_ Dean prayed. _You have to help Sam. I need you._

"I can feel your longing, Dean. Maybe I can't hear your words, but Cas is in here. You're hurting him," Lucifer whispered in his ear. "He just wants to be useful. He wants to save you. It's always been you," Lucifer said softly against his neck, his breath there. Dean tensed. This was all wrong. This isn't how he wanted this to happen. He deflated, his hands coming up to Cas' cheeks. _Lucifer. This is Lucifer,_ Dean thought miserably.

Suddenly, Lucifer's eyes shone with a bright-blue light.

"Cas?" Dean whispered. "Please, Cas," he said, his breath on those lips he'd been looking at for years. Dean closed his eyes.

"Dean..." Cas said, his grace shining through the Devil. His lips brushed against Dean's. He held Dean at his hips, amazed at their proximity. Their chests were flush. The heat radiated everywhere.

Beside him, Sam groaned. "Dean, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a flash of white light blinded Dean. He heard Sam falling to the floor, his hand sliding off a bloody sigil.

Dean could still feel Cas' fingertips on his skin, below the shirt. Cas was blasted away, a sudden coldness settling all around Dean.

He picked Sam up and headed to the garage, Sammy barely hanging on to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Devil Says Hi by Danny Lightyear.  
> work in progress, updates weekly.


End file.
